Things change pt2
by Naruto364
Summary: She broke his heart and he went away for a few years, now he's back and he's in a great band, and Sakura thinks she still has a shot to go out with him but Hinata knows that she blew her chance long ago.    I do not own Naruto or this story
1. Chapter 3

This is someone else's story that I trying to finish call "Things change"

Sum:

She broke his heart and he went away for a few years, now he's back and he's in a great band, and Sakura thinks she still has a shot to go out with him but Hinata knows that she blew her chance long ago.

Pairings:

NaruHina

I do not own Naruto or this story

Chapter 2: A little nervous

Naruto was seen running down street over to Kiba's house back from his house with a suitcase in his hand ready for his big gig at Suna. When he sees Hinata and Hana siting on the porch in a swing bench waiting for everyone to show, before he can reach the stairs he gets tackled by Akamaru tickling him with his tongue. Akamaru g-get off of Naruto-Kun. Said Hinata with a small yet stern voice. As Akamaru moved away Hinata went over to help him up. Hey hinata is everyone here yet? Naruto asked as wiped off all the drool on his face with his shirt.

Hinata blushed as she seen his muscular stomach when he was wiping the drool off his face. Hinata are you okay your face is red? Umm y-y-yes I-I-I-I'm okay, I'm j-just a little nervous that all. As Naruto raised his hand with his thumb up and his other arm around her he shouts out. Don't worry about filling nervous Naruto Uzumaki is here to fill you up with up with courage and hope so don't worry about that Hinata. That Naruto he's very strong I'm still surprise that he can hide his sad face form yesterday, Hana thought to herself.

T-t-thank y-you N-n-n-naruto I wish I could more like you. Said hinata smiling with a blush then they see Shino come to the gate. Hey guys I'm so here when do we leave? As soon as Kiba is ready with everything you will be. Said Hana still sitting on the bench with Akamaru in her lap.

(5 minutes later)

Okay guy let's do this, now everybody got what they need, and did what they need to do? Kiba asked as came out the door with bags in his hands. Come on we go-… suddenly felt his pocket ring, his eyes widened for a moment before looking at it, the name said teme. Leaves somewhere more privite. Oh ah hello. Hey loser just wanted to say good luck out there even if you do suck heheh. Yeah yeah very funny teme. And sorry about what happen today with Sakura, she was wrong to say that to you if all people. Then Naruto smile turn into a frown with a coming down his eye.

Yeah, you know what Sasuke, I'm tired of trying get Sakura love me. Because no matter what I do she shill talks to me and treats like shit! Now angry with tears coming down his eyes. I'm just sick and tired! Don't I had a little talk with here she'll learn what goes around comes around.

(Flash back)

As Sakura was see saw Sasuke walking alone in his school clothes with his backpack. Sasuke-kun she shouted while running up next to him. He looks at her with anger and frustration in his eyes. Hey Sasuke were you been I was waiting for you at school? Sakura asked with excitement. Sasuke just ignore her with a smug look. Sasuke-kun what's wrong with you? He then stop with a mad face and said, what's wrong with me? What wrong with you? What did to Naruto was totally uncalled for Sakura. He didn't deserve that outrages turn down. Hey wait Naruto's a freak wh-..Sasuke then cut her off and said. Naruto is not a freak he is my friend and with bad taste with women. You don't mea-. Yes you. You want why don't like or why I ignore you or why I'm mean and cold to you? Because your annoying and I hate women I like you. You should count yourself lucky that someone would ask you out now go away you're an annoying bitch. Sakura was on her knees crying at what Sasuke said to her

(End of flash back)

Hinata hearing this thinks that this could be here chance to tell him her feelings.

Will things change or stay the same?

Finished!

So dude or duddet I finish chapter 2 of your story I hope and everyone like it

Don't sue me make a chapter 2 and 3 maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Things Change

_This means inner thoughts_

**This means time skips**

This means other

Sum:

She broke his heart and he went away for a few years, now he's back and he's in a great band, and Sakura thinks she still has a shot to go out with him but Hinata knows that she blew her chance long ago.

Pairings:

NaruHina

I do not own Naruto or this story

The plane ride and a very sexy night

As Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata relaxed inside Hana's car driving on the freeway all they could think about was their big gig. Umm Naruto a-a-are sure you're ready for this? I-I-I mean all the people and everything, w-w-w-what if something bad happens and we mess up? Hinata if you keep that up we're really going to suck out there, and besides I'm Naruto Uzumaki world's greatest guitar player and you are the world's greatest singer ever. Naruto said loud enough to wake Kiba and Shino. Hey pipe down fox boy some of us are trying to sleep. Kiba said as he hit naruto on the head.

Hey watch it dog breath. Naruto said still rubbing his head.

Hey no fighting in my car okay dumb and dumber. Hana said looking frustrated

He started it. Said Naruto and Kiba

Don't make me turn this car around and you can kiss your big gig goodbye do I make myself clear?

Yeessssss. Kiba and Naruto Said

_Oh Naruto, you're so strong, I wish I could be more like you in every way. _Hinata thought to herself.

**2 hours later**

As Hana finally made it to the airport the gang grabbed all their stuff said their goodbyes. Well guys this is it, we're off to be rock stars. Shino said all com and cool like and his hands in his pockets. Can we party like a rock star? Naruto joked with a big grin on his face.

No time for jokes Naruto we need to get on that plane fast before it's too late and we blow our chances of being rock stars. Kiba said as he looked for their flight.

Hey guys it's this way. Shino said while pointing to where the needed to go.

Then Kiba looked up to see that their plane was leaving in 15 minutes. Oh shit we got to hurry guys or else we'll be late and miss our flight! Kiba shouted as he and everyone ran to the plane to catch it.

**10 minutes later**

Phew, finally made time just to get the good seats. Yeah I'll say Kiba these seats are so soft, warm and comfy like. Said Hinata with her body slouched in the seat enjoying its features. H-h-hey Hinata-chan can I sit next to you? Naruto asked. Hinata shot up with such excitement that she almost hit her head. Umm s-s-sure y-y-y-you c-c-can o-of c-c-course y-you can. Hinata said with such nervous tone in her voice. Uh thanks. Naruto said with a curious look on his face.

Kiba was knocked out sleep dream of the girls and money he would make when their gig on the road to success and he would be able to build an animal shelter for dog and pets to treated like kings and queens. Shino just sat there listening to music his mind in his own little world, thinking about monster trucks and aliens. After watching Naruto for about an hour or so hinata finally pulled up some courage to tell him about her feelings. Hinata thought about how she could tell him and hoped that he would accept hers. She was starting to feel like do anything like fly in the sky like she can do it like she can tell Naruto no the world that she love him. She put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it softly to get his attention.

Umm Naruto, there's something I've always wanted to tell you something ever scenes I met you when we were in middle school. Huh oh yeah what about it Hinata. Well remember when I was pick on an-.

Attention passengers: we are landing in Suna please remain seated until further notice. Please listen to music or watch so entertainment while you wait. 

Oh yeah! I love this song sorry hinata but let's talk about this after the flight

Hinata just sat there jaw dropping pose like thinking. _I can't believe that he can change the subject because of his favorite song is playing. Oh Naruto you really are something else. _She smiled to herself and drifted to sleep.

**2 hours later**

Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, and Shino found themselves in a medium size 4 star hotel with a great restaurant and service. Wow hinata look at this place it's as big as our school. Naruto said with so much excitement like he had never been in a hotel before. Just then everyone started to hear Kiba shouting at the service clerk.

Whaaat! What do you only have 2 bed rooms left in this hotel? Kiba shouted at the clerk. This is crazy how can I have privacy with these guys in my room damnit! Kiba said

Hey Kiba it's okay, we'll just share the 2 rooms there both big enough to prevent anyone from seeing you jack off to dirty magazines in your suitcase. Naruto joked

Kiba just stood there with his face steaming mad at Naruto ready pounce on him and beat him up really bad.

Oh shut up Naruto we all know that your uncle make them damn dirty book and publish them out to the world and you're the first to read them and everything. Kiba said

Yeah right like I'd ever enjoy reading his crap dog breath. Naruto shouted right back at him

Hey h-how about we do 2 p-per room w-well? You and Shino can stay in one room me a-and N-n-naruto will take the other o-okay. Hinata told them

Fine! Both naruto and Kiba said at the same time.

As they got their rooms they both went to go and lay down to rest. Kiba and Shino were busy playing with their PSP's playing final fantasy. Naruto and Hinata was getting ready for bed just so they can get up early tomorrow for their big gig. Hinata thought again to tell Naruto her feelings again, so she crossed her fingers hoped for the best and said.

Umm Naruto I wanted-. Again she was cut off by Naruto who said. Hinata remember you wanted to tell me something on the plane? Well I'm all ears now so what is it that you wanted to tell me? Naruto asked.

W-well I-I-I wanted tell about that you something. Remember when we were young? Hinata said

Yeah what about it? Naruto asked.

Well remember when I was being picked on because of my big breast? Then you step in and beat up those guys that were making fun of my breast.

Yeah what about it? Naruto said wondering why she would bring that up.

I've always hated how big they were and if I had smaller breast no one would make fun of them and you wouldn't think I'm weird. Hinata said

Hinata I never thought your breast were weird or anything like that. I used to wish that Sakura had your breast size before she, well you know. Naruto said with a sad pale depressed tone.

Do you still love her Naruto? Hinata asked

After what she said to me today I'm starting to wish I had never met her and wish I met you sooner. Naruto said looking upset a little.

Oh Naruto! Just then Hinata pulled Naruto in for a sweet passionate kiss. _I wonder how Sakura is doing now I bet she's thinking about her Sasuke-kun. _Naruto said to himself.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was still devastated by Sasukes words. She was still in her room crying as his words echoed through her heart, her mind. What was she going to do now? It too late to say sorry to Naruto and Sasuke is not so forgivable.

Why did he have to like or be friends with that loser? What's so special about him that you would dump me just to stay friend freak of nature. What am I missing what is it!

So she cried and cried and cried until she got an idea. That would be a regrettable 1 as a matter of fact.

I know what I'll do this will defiantly work no problems or questions in it. Sakura said with a happy look on her face.

**Back to Naruto and Hinata**

S-s-so N-naruto-k-kun, how are they ohhh uhh. Hinata moaned while Naruto stroked her breast gently in a never ending rhyme.

Are you kidding me, these things are the best. I wish I had picked you instead of Sakura, I wish I knew what was I thinking I'm such fool. You're prettier nicer and sweeter than her. Naruto told Hinata as he played with her and sucked on her breast more breasts more.

Uhh Naruto I can't what much longer please I need it. Hinata said while being teased by her breast.

Neither can I but are you sure about this Hinata I mean what about your virginity? Naruto said ready for it.

I'm s-s-sure about this let us continue were we left off. Hinata said with a deep red face.

As Naruto positioned himself entrance Hinata let out a small amount of pain which turn into pleasure. As Naruto started thrusting back and forth he notice the way Hinatas boobs were giggling. He put one hand on one of them, and then looked like it was sinking into her breast. The pleasure he was getting wasn't bad either each and every thrust felt like she was squeezing the life out of his manhood in a never ending rhyme. She threw her feet high in the air then crossed them around Naruto's back for a deeper thrust.

H-hinata if you keep that up I'm goning to-. Naruto was cut off by Hinata who said.

Me too Cumming too, let's come together Naruto.

And with final thrust they both came in pleasure and happy drifted to sleep.


End file.
